Jam and the Alphabet
by Watch.Me.Try
Summary: Alphabet one-shots, focusing focusing on Jerry and Sam(My OC). Chapter summaries in each A/N at the beginning of each chapter. T for later chapters. Please review! Chapter 1: Amusement


**A/N: Hi. You people can call me Sakura. This is my second time doing an alphabet oneshot series. My other one is called Kick and the Alphabet. Obviously, that one is about Jack and Kim. This one is about Jerry and Sam (Jam. Music kind of Jam.). She is my OC, and she is Jack's twin sister. Here's a little bit about her:**

**Her full name is Samantha Kathryn Anderson, preferring to be called Sam. She is Jack's twin sister, and their birthday is April 23. She has long, straight, thin brown brown hair, and blue eyes. She lived with their dad, until he got married to a women that had 2 extremely snobby kids. She decided to move in with her mom and Jack.**

**Sam likes to dance, sing, skateboard, do karate, cheerleading, gymnastics, and play guitar( Jack taught her). She likes Jerry, and they eventually become Sam couple. **

**She is an extreme tomboy, and hates most things girly, like dresses. Kim is her best friend, she is a second-degree black belt, like Jack.**

**Okay, so hope that's enough. PM me or review if you need more info.**

**Title: Amusement**

**Summary: Jerry and Sam meet for the first time.**

**Reltionship: Just met.**

**Genre: Friendship/Humour**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be on here if I owned Kickin' It, now, would I?**

* * *

_Jacks POV_

"WHERE IS MY TOOTHPASTE?"

I rolled my eyes. "I DON'T KNOW! DID YOU CHECK THE CABINET IN THE DOWNSTAIRS BATHROOM?"

My sister came running through the living room. I chuckled as she ran past me. "Don't laugh at me, Jackson! I'm nervous!"

I rolled my eyes again as I grabbed my phone from the charger. "Mom, I have to meet with the principal before school starts, so Sam will have to find her own way around." She rolled her eyes.

"Jackson Andrew Anderson. What did you do this time?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything this time. Gunderson wanted me to be there when he lectures one of the bullies, so I can in his words 'intimidate' him."

Sam walked in the room and grabbed her backpack. "Jack, you can't even intimidate Sheldon."

I stuck out my tongue at her and grabbed my backpack. She rolled her eyes, grinning as she grabbed her skateboard. "Race ya to school?"

I grinned and grabbed my skateboard. "You're on, Samantha." She punched me.

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

We grinned as we ran out the door, then yelled over our shoulders, "Bye, Mom!"

_Sam's POV_

When we got to the school, Jack turned to me. "Okay, your locker is 238. Stay by there, and I'll come get you afterwards." I nodded, so he turned away, and disappeared around the corner.

I sighed. Now to find my locker. 192...198...206...217...223...23- "Oof." Someone had knocked me to the ground.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't look where I was going." I took the hand that was offered to me, and stood up to stare right in the bright green eyes of a Latino boy.

I smiled shyly. "Thanks."

He grinned. "No problem. I'm Jerry by the way. Jerry Martinez. The Swagmasta of Seaford High."

I laughed. "I'm Sam. I just moved here." Unknown to Jerry, Jack was standing behind him.

Jerry nodded. "D'you want to grab a pizza after school?"

"Did you just hit on my sister?" Jerry's eyes widened. He turned around nervously.

"Jack! Uh, sorry bro. I-I didn't know she um, was your uh, sister! Uh, well, I guess, BYE!" He ran off.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Well, that certainly was...amusing."

He laughed. "Yup. C'mon. I'll introduce you to everyone." We walked over to a group of people. Jerry was there with a tall scrawny red-headed nerdy-looking boy with glasses, a boy that looked African-American and was eating a bag of chips, a girl with shoulder-length light brown hair and glasses, a girl with a long brown ponytail, and a girl with long blonde hair. Jack grinned and snuck up behind the blonde girl. He covered her eyes, then whispered in her ear. She grinned and spun around. "Jack!" She flung her arms around him quickly.

I cleared my throat. Jack looked back at me. "Oh sorry. Everyone, this is my twin sister, Sam. Sam, the red-haired boy is Milton, his girlfriend is the girl with glasses, Julie, you've already met Jerry, the boy eating the chips is Eddie, His girlfriend is the girl with the brown ponytail, Grace, and this is my girlfriend Kim." He said gesturing to the blonde haired girl. I waved.  
"Hi everyone."

* * *

We (Everyone except for Julie and Grace) were walking to the dojo Jack said he goes to.

"So, Sam. You joining the dojo?" Jerry asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, if I can."Kim grinned.

"YES! Now I won't be the only girl in the dojo! These boys are idiots most of the time."

"Hey!" She pecked Jack's cheek.

"Love you Jackie!"

I snickered. Jack smirked at me.

"You're just jealous cause your still single." I punched him in the arm.

"I am not jealous!"

"Of course you're not." He replied sarcastically. I held my fist threatenly in his face.  
"If you don't shut up, you're going to receive a knuckle sandwich." I said, fake sweetly. His eyes widened and he backed away.

Jerry started laughing. "Dude! You're afraid of your sister!" Kim and I cocked our eyebrows.

"Oh, so you don't think girls can be scary?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope." I noticed Jack, Eddie, and Milton back away cautiously.

Kim lunged at him. He fell backwards. She smirked. "So you're not scared of me?"

He stood up quickly and backed up. "PSSSH. How could I be scared of you? You're not scary!"

"You wanna bet?" Kim said with her glare. Milton and Eddie's eyes widened.

"RUN, JERRY, RUN!"

His eyes widened as he sped off, with Kim chasing him. Milton, Eddie, and Jack started to go towards the dojo.

"Wait. Isn't anyone going to go after them?" I asked. Jack shook his head.

"Jerry will come running here in about 10 minutes, and try to defend himself and get us to stand up for him."

I nodded, so Jack gestured for me to follow him. "C'mon Sammy. I'll go introduce you to Rudy." I glared at him and punched his shoulder.

"Don't. Call. Me. Sammy."

We walked in the dojo to see a short man with dirty blonde hair come out of an office.

His eyebrows rose. "I thought you were dating Kim, Jack."

Jack grinned and ruffled my hair. "Yup. Jerry got Kim mad again, so they should be here in a few minutes. This is just my li'l sis."

I glared at him. "I am older than you by a whole 20 minutes!"

He grinned again. "Yup, but you're still shorter than me, so therefore, you are my 'little' sister."

I rolled my eyes, then turned to the man. "I'm Jack's twin sister, Sam. I'd like to joining this dojo if possible."

He nodded. "My name is Rudy. I am the sensei. Now, karate is a very hard, endearing martial arts. It will take effort, time and hard work. It will also take a long time for you to earn you first belt."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I know. Can I show you what I can do?"

He nodded. "Sure. You might want to start with either Milton or Eddie since you're just starting and Jack would be too hard to spar with."

I grinned and looked over at Jack.

"Up to sparring with me today?"

_Jack's POV_

"No. I'm still sore from yesterday. I hit the ground pretty hard."

Rudy looked at me disbelievingly. "You never back down from a challenge, Jack!"

I winced. "I do when it's a challenge from Sam."

He snorted. "How good can she be?" She opened her mouth to argue, but I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Trust me. I'm still sore from when she flipped me yesterday. Sam, just go beat up some dummies." She sighed, then started muttering.

"Stupid Jack...want to spar...such a weakling..."

"I heard that!"

_Sam's POV_

"I know! You were supposed to." I retorted. I walked over to the dummies and got into fighting stance.

"HIYA! YA! HIYA!" I knocked down all 3 of the dummies. Rudy's eyes went wide.

"W-well. I-I'll just go g-get the paperwork." He sped off to his office.

I sat down on a bench and saw Kim chasing Jerry into the dojo.

"HELP ME JACK!" Jerry shrieked.

Jack sighed then grabbed Kim's waist, preventing her from hurting Jerry.

"Let. Me. Go." She said through her gritted teeth.

"No." He carried her over to another bench and started talking in a low voice to her.

I turned to Jerry. "So, can you show me around?"

He shrugged, then gave a cocky grin. "Sure. I'm the Swagmasta. I know all the good places to go."

I grinned back, and he held his hand out to help me up. I took it, and let him pull me up. We walked out, hands intertwined.

I new. The moment I met him that there was something special about him. There was. We started dating a week after I met him. He still has the ability to make me laugh. He always has.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? Now, don't expect a new chapter anytime soon. I'll update if I get an idea, so if you want to give me an idea in a review, that would be greatly appreciated. I may or may not use the ideas.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review and check out my other stories!**

**Thanks!**

**~Sakura~**


End file.
